MLP RPG
by urianurian
Summary: In a Dystopian dimension, the Mane six control Equestria with Twilight as their Dictator. However a hidden rebel group led by Luna made a plan. The only way to save their dimension is to get help from other dimensions.Will the rebels, and the main six equipped with unique elements of harmony weapons, be able to bring the magic of friendship back? *Mission Impossible Music plays*


Author's note

Ok all the people reading this, I would like you to know that any idea's, questions, or comments in general are well appreciated. This is my second fan fiction and I truly am hyped for it, in fact I would be writing a whole lot more if school and sleep weren't in the 's pretty much all I have to say, Enjoy the read - Ciao

* * *

 **MLP RPG: Epilogue**

It has been too long, Luna thought. Too long we have been in hiding on the run, holding on what little hope we have left. We are losing this war, but I finally have a solution, a way to fight back. However if my solution fails, not only does this world fall, but so does another. Luna thought hard about every single variable her action would cause. After weeks of thinking Luna finally came with the conclusion that must be made. She knew what needed to be done. She sent a magic aura to the leaders of the resistance.

The first to appear was Discord, who came through a magic portal. Luna thought about how much a difference five years makes. The once playful expression he had was replaced with a sorrowful one. His eyes contained a look, a look of somepony who has seen too much. Both of his antlers were slightly chipped and he had scars everywhere. He bowed his head and warned me "Luna Twilight is coming, we only have a few minutes at best for your plan" I replied "Thank you Discord" Celestia flew to us standing beside me, giving a look of disgust to Discord. Just looking at Celestia gave me heart ache. Her playfulness died a long time ago; she always wore a serious expression. She wore a eye patch from where she was injured. Her main was covered with dust and even possibly blood. She spoke "Sister you know my thoughts of this traitor" I pleaded "Sister that was long ago, and we need all our strength for our final stand" Reluctantly she nodded her head. I looked around looking for anypony else. I asked "Where is Cadance" Discord lowered his head as Celestia said "She's captured, and possible dead" My heart sunk, but I couldn't mourn her here. Discord looked at me, for time was fleeting "What's the plan" he asked.

I told them about my plan to bring the main six from another dimension. My argument was that the Twilight of this dimension is going to bring down other dimensions anyway. "I am sure the other dimension can help us defeat Twilight, with the elements of harmony" I finished. Celestia questioned the plan "But what if the other dimension joins forces with the ones in this dimension, then we have no chance" Luna replied "I know, but this is our only hope" Discord didn't say a word probably because of Celestia. He titled his head to look in the distance and saw the whole royal guard, and the whole main six. Discord said "**** Ok princesses we need to decide what to do right now!" Celestia ordered "Teleport Luna somewhere safe, I'll use the rest of my magic to make it untraceable" I looked at the two in front of me and knew what they were doing. I retorted "But both of you will get captured or worse if you do that!" Celestia looked at me and for the first time in years she smiled, "I know" she said putting her hoof on my shoulder "But you will bring hope little sister"

Discord snapped his fingers and I was teleported deep underground probably to one of his resistance camps. I knew what I had to do, and I opened a portal to another dimension. I used all of my strength to find the magical links to the main six of that dimension. Once I found them I teleported them to this world with all the magic I could. I could feel their presence on this world, I realized I did it. Then the world became very dizzy as I blacked out hitting the ground hard.

* * *

Celestia looked at the royal army that was charging at her, being led by Applejack and Pinkie Pie. She put a barrier around her and discord, which would hopefully last a few minutes. Discord took out his shadow sword, which changed shape as he swung it. Discord looked at me and said his final words "It's been a nice ride Princess" as he charged into battle. I started my own plan, the only way I could mask Luna's magic was to get rid of magic all together. I concentrated on the spell as I watched Discord fight. When a cannon was shot at him he would morph his body so it would miss, when a rope tried to capture him he would cut right through it. He took out the royal guard rows at a time, making his sword long enough to take out five enemies at once. However his efforts wore short lived; Twilight was at the front row now ready to blast Discord. Discord saw this coming and he jumped into the middle of the army, using other ponies to cover him as he avoided each attack. He avoided each attack that was till Rainbow dash flew right into him. Discord Stumbled for just a second, but it was enough, Twilight hit him. His body laid motionless on the ground. One of the things about war, is their is too little time to mourn. Twilight was flying coming for me.

My spell was almost ready I just needed ten seconds, however the main six being led by Twilight and the whole royal Guard were dashing towards me.

10-8, Twilight flew full speed at me

7, Twilight used magic to destroy the barrier I made

6-4, Twilight stood in front of me looking at me with a smirk of victory. I did the only thing I could do. I talked to her. "Why Twilight, why do this"

3 Twilight ignored me and prepared a magical blast to my face

2-1 I said my final words. "Twilight you were, you are still a daughter to me"

0 Twilight hesitated showing the pony she once was for a second. At this time I used my magic, which ironically stopped the rest of this world to have magic.

Celestia looked at her daughter fully aware her end was near. The main six stood next to Twilight making sure she was ok. The royal army all stood behind. Twilight looked at me and concentrated on using magic, and to my surprise she was able to cast a spell, a very weak one though. She hit me with it, causing fresh blood to leak out of my coat. I looked at Twilight, I would not plead but I would show my strength to the end. "Take her and Discord to the prison" she ordered and walked away. The royal guard came to get me, I knew I would be dragged and I had no magic to fight back. Luna, I thought, I hope your plan works.

* * *

So hyped for the next chapter, feel free to leave your idea's

Till Next Time - URI


End file.
